Once upon a time the girl who lost her shell
by JustDarren
Summary: Quand Santana fait sa rentrée au lycée William MicKinley, jamais elle n'aurait cru faire cette rencontre là.. de cette façon là. Et c'est à ce moment que sa vie bascula.


La cloche sonna pour la troisième fois et une voix résonna dans tous les hauts parleurs du lycée, un des plus horribles de Lima, du moins c'est ce que pensait la jeune femme brune en entrant pour la première fois dans les lieux. «Joyeuse rentrée à William McKliney High School.» Elle roula des yeux, se dirigeant là où le lui indiquaient les énormes flèches de toutes les couleurs. Avaient-elles été faites par des enfants de trois ans ? Sans doute. Santana se fraya un chemin parmi la foule d'élèves hystériques lisant leur prénoms et noms sur les fiches disposées à cet effet, leur indiquant la première heure de cours pathétiquement ennuyant qu'ils allaient suivre et à côté, de différentes couleurs, il y avait les clubs. Chaque élève devait s'inscrire à deux club au minimum. D'un côté, c'était horriblement nul, mais la brunette n'allait pas émettre d'objection à cette condition, elle allait pouvoir rencontrer du monde.. se faire des amis. Elle poussa des coudes le troupeau de filles devant elle, donnant un coup de talon à certaines pour avoir un champs très libre. Elle laissa son long et fin doigt parcourir la feuille des noms en «L» et appuya sur le sien, soulignant qui elle était. La latino plissa tout de suite le nez, grimaçant de dégoût, quand elle vit qu'elle avait mathématiques. Elle roula des yeux, exaspérée et se retourna, poussant d'un geste rageur toutes les personnes se trouvant derrière elle.

* * *

La sonnerie retentit, et, d'un bond presque animal, Santana se leva, plus qu'heureuse que cette heure de torture s'achève enfin. C'était presque pire que de regarder un seul épisode de BayWatch. La brune ramassa dans une hâte non dissimulée ses feuilles et les serra contre sa poitrine, pensant qu'il était grand tems de faire l'acquisition de son casier. De toute façon, c'était le seul cours de la matinée auquel elle assisterait, hors de question de se retrouver une nouvelle fois au premier rang, avec un professeur horriblement gros et qui vous postillonne dessus. À cette pensée elle frissonna, tournant à l'angle du couloirs et fonçant par la même occasion dans une blonde, aux yeux verts lui semblait-il. Elle ne put faire de plus amples constatations pour la simple raison qu'après le choc de l'impact la blondinette avait fui. La latino arqua un sourcil, elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ce genre d'élève, peureux qui plus est. Elle se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers le secrétariat, enfin.. vers le bureau qui faisait office de secrétariat, juste devant le bureau du principal. D'ailleurs, à la vue de ce dernier, derrière ses immenses fenêtres, la jeune femme se retint de ne pas rire aux éclats, se contentant de garder son sérieux tandis qu'elle faisait la file derrière les élèves. Elle en dépassa quelques-uns, ne voulant pas non plus s'éterniser à cet endroit, puis, arrivée devant la secrétaire Santana tendit sa main, attendant que l'on y dépose comme une fleur le code de son casier. La femme derrière le bureau la regarda par dessus ses lunettes, à quoi servaient-elles si elle ne regardait pas avec ? C'était complètement stupide. Elle lui demanda d'un ton sec.

« - Nom et prénom.

_Quelle délicatesse pour les nouveaux.._

_- _Lopez Santana. »

Répondit-elle sur le même ton. La femme tapota sur son clavier ce que la brune venait de lui révéler avec une lenteur exaspérante puis, enfin, elle passa une feuille à Santana. Elle la signa, la lui rendit et puis, elle put enfin avoir le code de son casier, puis en prime, ses beaux livres flamants neufs. La jeune femme s'en alla, sans avoir esquisser un sourire ou même dit merci à cette vieille rabougrie, elle n'en valait pas la peine.

* * *

Santana avait les yeux plissés, guettant tous les casiers avec attention, cherchant le sien, celui où son prénom et son nom étaient gravés sur de pauvres feuilles blanches. Ce lycée manquait cruellement d'argent pour accueillir les élèves dans de telles conditions.. Elle arracha la feuille quand elle parvint enfin au sien, la laissant traîner par terre puis elle fit rapidement sa combinaison. Entendant le déclic habituel elle ouvrit la porte, qui grinça métalliquement, avant de fourrer ses trois pauvres feuilles à l'intérieur puis de l'inspecter. Dans un soupir elle pensa que ça manquait cruellement de photos, mais bientôt, elle allait pouvoir remédier à ça. D'un coup rapide du coude, elle referma la porte, pensant qu'il était l'heure d'aller fouiner un peu autour des clubs. La latino s'arrêta un instant, se retrouvant face à un garçon, ridicule avec sa presque crête de cheveux au dessus du crâne. Elle esquissa un sourire avant de le frôler, se dirigeant vers le bout du couloir.

* * *

Trop ringard.. trop lourd.. trop de lecture.. trop de blabla.. Santana ne trouvait décidément pas son compte là dedans.. comment les lycéens pouvaient-ils s'inscrire à deux clubs ? Elle émit un soupir lourd d'ennui avant que ses yeux ne furent attirés par la feuille blanche, celle où les initiales du lycée figuraient en blanc, noir et rouge. Le Cheerleading. La brune ne savait pas réellement si elle était faite pour ça mais ce club rapportait tellement.. l'uniforme déjà, il fallait le dire, elle savait qu'elle allait être méga canon là dedans. Et puis la popularité, le respect, les amis aussi branchés qu'elle. Il n'en fut pas moins pour que la jeune femme n'inscrive son nom en dessous de la longue liste de ses prédécesseurs. Une voix derrière elle la fit tressaillir.

« Demain, huit heures, gymnase, tu ferras tes preuves.»

Santana acquiesça, ne sachant même pas qui était cette femme, sans doute la coach, au vue de son jogging rose et gris, du chronomètre pendant autour de son cou et de ses airs sévères. Après un moment d'hésitation, la latino lançant avec un sourire narquois.

« Je n'ai de toute façon pas besoin de faire mes preuves, c'est déjà tout tracer. »

Dit-elle en haussant les épaules, avec ce même sourire aux lèvres. Elle affronta pendant quelques secondes du regard la femme blonde se tenant devant elle, croyant même pouvoir distinguer les commissures de ses lèvres se lever, mais c'était stupide de croire que quelqu'un pouvait sourire à un tel acte d'effronterie. Sans attendre plus longtemps, Santana se retourna, se dirigeant vers la sortie, faisant voler ses cheveux au passage.

Elle allait rentrer dans ce club, quoi qu'il en coûte.


End file.
